1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus for drawing a pattern on a substrate with a plurality of charged-particle beams, and a method of manufacturing an article using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A charged-particle beam drawing apparatus which draws a pattern on a substrate using a charged-particle beam such as an electron beam is available. An improvement in drawing speed is the most serious challenge for the charged-particle beam drawing apparatus. As a scheme for improving the drawing speed, a multi-charged-particle beam scheme in which a charged-particle beam emitted by a charged-particle source is divided into a plurality of charged-particle beams to simultaneously draw a pattern on a substrate using the plurality of charged-particle beams is advantageous.
A charged-particle beam drawing apparatus which draws a pattern on a substrate with a plurality of charged-particle beams poses a problem where the number of driving signal lines used to control blankers (blanking deflectors) which control charged-particle beam irradiation/non-irradiation of the substrate increases with an increase in number of charged-particle beams. A barrel which accommodates a blanker array in which a plurality of blankers are arrayed, and an electric component including a plurality of drivers corresponding to the plurality of blankers, respectively, are connected to each other via a plurality of driving signal lines. The drivers must have a driving capacity which takes into consideration the parasitic capacitance and parasitic resistance of the driving signal lines, so the size of the electric component may increase. Also, the number of driving signal lines increases in proportion to the number of blankers, so the cable which bundles the driving signal lines gets thicker in proportion to the number of blankers as well. When the cable gets thick, vibration may be transmitted from the electric component to the barrel via the cable, so a measure against it becomes necessary. In this manner, various constraints may be imposed on a scheme in which an electric component is arranged at a position spaced apart from a barrel, and blankers and drivers are connected to each other via individual driving signal lines.